highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Lute Shinra
Lute Shinra is an exorcist, a member of the Shinra Clan, a Angel/Human Hybrid, son of Rushuna and Yajirou Shinra. Lute is also a Magician of Grauzauberer of the Magician Association and one of the co founders of Sephiroth Nightfall under the code name Alpha Gunsmith. Appearance Lute Shinra is a handsome young man around the same age as Jellal with straight black hair down to his neck with several bangs covering his forehead. He is slim with a well built body. He typically wears a long sleeve white shirt with large black cuffs under a boack vest and black pants. He also wears priest clothing as an exorcist. As a half angel, Lute has 10 pure white wings. Personality Lute is extremely upbeat, energetic, enthusiastic, outgoing and cheerful. He is also perverted with a very strong fetish for big breasted women. Belies his easy going, happy go lucky nature, Lute is an extremely intelligent genius. Being a gun enthusiast, Lute is fascinated with firearms and artillery and had wide-eyed, almost childlike enthusiasm in his creations as an alchemical gunsmith, giving his custom-made firearms unique novelty names that he considered cool and awesome. Power and Abilities Master Magician: Lute is an extremely proficient magician who is especially skilled in alchemy with incredible knowledge of magical and alchemical techniques. * Alchemy: A genius alchemist like his father, Lute with his prodigious mastery of alchemy can create a diverse array of powerful and unorthodox magical and alchemical weaponry, devices, items and equipments. He can also use alchemy to create powerful potions for healing and rejunevation. According to Sayuki, Lute is one of the greatest alchemy specialists of Grauzauberer. * Mineral Magic: Lute is a master of mineral magic, able to magically generate and control minerals, using it in conjunction with alchemy to transmute magical ores into weapons, most commonly firearms, artillery and ammunitions. He can also enchant magic spells into ores to grant it unique powers. * Spatial Magic: Lute can use spatial magic to store all of his massive arsenal of equipment such as heavy artillery or vehicles in another dimension and summon them when he needed. * Teleportation Magic: Lute can use teleportation magic for long distance transportation. Lute frequently use teleportation magic to travel to various places in Heaven, the Human World and Underworld to gather unique materials for his alchemy. * Defense Magic: Lute can use defensive magic to protect himself and others from attacks. Lute can also imbued powerful defensive spells he specially developed into objects such as armour, shields and clothings to grant them superior defensive power. * Elemental Magic: Lute also has excellent skills in elemental magic such as lightning, ice, fire, and water. He can channeled elemental magic into his technomagical firearms to enhanced its bullets with elemental attributes. * Healing Magic: Lute is highly skilled in healing magic, combined with the administering of special medical potions he created, can heal most grevious injuries such as serious bruises and broken bones within seconds. Master Marksman: Taught by his mother, Lute has outstanding marksmanship in dual wielding his signature pistols Black Anthony and White Elise as well as unrivalled skills with other types of firearms. He can rapid fire volleys of bullets within seconds, consecutively shoot enemies's weak points with deadly accuracy as well as the smallest targets over tremendous distances with pinpoint precision. Lute's marksmanship can be enhanced by his Longinus Telos Karma's powers to manipulate probability, allowing Lute to perform virtually impossible feats of marksmanship such as imbued his bullets with homing abilities, deflect the most powerful attacks using his own shots even amplify their firepower to pierce through anything even god class beings. Lute's skills also extends to heavy artillery such as cannons and rocket launchers. Master Hand to Hand Combatant Immense Angelic Power Immense Strength: Due to his exorcist training, Lute is extremely strong in top physical condition. Lute can easily carry and wield very heavy artillery while retaining superior speed in combat. He can support the weight of his giant Iron Fortress shield to defend against the most powerful attacks, and exert enough physical power upon Iron Fortress to push back the constricting demonic powered Bird Cage. Immense Speed: Lute has immense speed and reflexes, having rigorously trained to specialized in a hit and run fighting style. His speed can be further enhanced by Touki, able to move at imperceptible speeds and quick draw his dual pistols in less than a second. Senjutsu Expert: Lute is well versed in Senjutsu, having extensively practised Senjutsu meditation to strengthen his mind and body on a regular basis. He is also the one who taught Dante basic Senjutsu. Master Tactician: '''Lute is an analytical genius with a formidable talent for cunning tactics. Lute is more reliant on superior intellect and ingenuity to defeat powerful enemies. '''Master Craftsman: '''Lute is an extraordinary master gunsmith, having used his specialized knowledge and skills in magic and alchemy to create technomagical firearms and artillery with incredible power and special abilities. In additions to guns, Lute can apply his skills into crafting powerful magical talismans and amulets as well as other magical objects/items such as magic armours and shields. Lute's known masterpieces, include his signature pistols Black Anthony and White Elise, Dante's Ebony Raven and Ivory Sparrow, Alexandra's Silver Star, Jellal's Crimson Joker and Kyuki's Dark Ace. '''Master Inventor: Lute is an extremely clever genius engineer, as a gun enthusiast, Lute is an extraordinarily talented self-taught firearms designer, having designed powerful magical and alchemical guns and artillery with unique customizations and can also further modified them with alchemy to enhanced their capabilities. Lute's talents and ingenuity also extends to Human's mechanics and Angel's technology, able to create magic powered alchemical devices, machinery and gadgets of his own design. Master Physician: Lute can apply his alchemy for healing purposes, having extensively studied and research the medical applications of alchemy from fellow alchemists of the Church and Grauzauberer. Lute has exceptional skill and knowledge in using alchemy to brew powerful potions for healing illness and treating injuries, even invent his own versions of potions that are more efficient and effective. Lute can also make medicines with alchemy, having once helped his father to mass produced Yajirou's newly invented medicine for the Church to cure a plague in another country in the human world. He also invented an ointment name Lingau Cream while posing undercover in the Carmillia Vampire Territory as a medicine peddler. Working together with Lawliet Belial and Lieselotte Andras, Lute managed to invent a medicinal potion that can neutralize the side effects of faulty SMILE beastification fruits, restoring SMILE victims's mental ability to feel negative emotions such as anger and sadness. Flight Equipment Telos Karma: '''Lute is the possessor of the Longinus Telos Karma of AxA universe, having the power to wrap probability, Lute can forcibly impose outcomes and events of his choice, even if they are of a nearly-impossible nature. Inventions As a master alchemist and genius inventor, Lute create an immense arsenal of inventions based on both science fiction and modern military technology. * '''Technomagical Firearms and Artillery: Lute created a series of technomagical firearms and artillery using magic and alchemy. Crafted from specialized magical metal alloys of Lute's invention, further customized by advanced alchemy. All of Lute's technomagical firearms possess greater offensive powers than normal firearms, while each also possess their own unique powers and abilities. All of Lute's technomagical firearms also has the feature of becoming conduits for the user's magic, allowing magic users to effectively channel their spells into the firearms which are in turn focused and compressed entirely into the bullet, infusing the bullet with the properties of the spell that was channeled into, enhancing its offensive power. **'Black Anthony & White Elise': Lute's primary weapons, a pair of alchemy customized Desert Eagle pistols, possessing the greatest caliber of speed and firepower. Both Black Anthony and White Elise also has the power to manipulate space, able to infused its bullets with spatial powers that allow it to pierce through space itself, bypassing physical and magical defenses, even dimensional barriers. Within a limited range, Black Anthony and White Elise can open small spatial portals to teleport its bullets to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. **'Ebony Raven & Ivory Sparrow: '''A pair of alchemy customized M1911 pistols, being most versatile in terms of range and firing speed, having accuracy, range and velocity are on pair with a modern rifle, while its rate of fire are the highest on pair with a machine gun. Given to his best friend Dante as a gift. **'Dark Ace & Crimson Joker': A unique pair of alchemy customized handguns which consist of a sleek, jet black SIG Sauer P226 pistol named Dark Ace and a crimson red Smith & Wesson Model 460 named Crimson Joker. Dark Ace is designed for immense firing speed which can also incredibly enhanced the wielder's speed and reflexes while Crimson Joker designed for overwhelming firepower can imbued its bullets with pure, destructive power, powerful enough to create a huge crater with a single shot. Originally meant to be dual wielded together, Lute had wished to give both Dark Ace and Crimson Joker to Jellal as a gift, however Jellal accepted only Crimson Joker while leaving Dark Ace with Lute which is later given to Kyuki. **'Gold Jackson': An alchemy customized Thompson submachine gun which can imbued its fire bullets with homing abilities that allow it to chase down enemies. **'Silver Star: An alchemy customized silver coloured M1 Garand rifle. Given to Alexandra. **'''Azure Albatross: An alchemy customized azure coloured Dragunov sniper rifle with tremendous range, having a total of three times greater range than a normal Dragunov sniper rifle. **'Cobalt Albatross': A cobalt coloured replica of Azure Albatross with similar capabilities, given to his lover Chrisse Tepes. **'Gray Thrudgelmir': An alchemy customized M202 Flash rocket launcher, loaded with explosion magic infused alchemical rockets. *'Iron Fortress': A giant alchemical composite shield made of compressed layers of extremely sturdy magical metal alloys, imbued with powerful defensive magic. Lute can simultaneously combine defense magic with the Iron Fortress shield for immense defense. When further enhanced by the Telos Karma, it can push back the razor sharp Birdcage, which can slice buildings and energy blasts with great ease. *'Body Armour:' Lute invented a special type of synthethic alchemical fabric which is light and flexible as cloth yet extremely durable which he can transmute into clothings as body armour or using it to modify existing clothings which are further imbued with special defensive spells of his own invention, granting a high level of enhanced protection against physical and magical attacks when worn. Lute used this fabric to modify all of his clothings as well as the battle attires of his comrades, including Dante's priest attire, Kyuki's Nephilim Institute Uniform and priest attire, Joanna and Alexandra's respective Church female battle attire